Story Of A Young Pyro
by Chickie Pie
Summary: A young girl with the ability to control, produce and manipulate fire has another ability... And she is wanted by a demon by the name of...     Read to find out... :P Rated T cause I feel like it.


**Hey everyone! This is my new Inuyasha story, hope you like it. I had originally wrote it in my notebook, but then I rewrote it on the computer. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I would love to know if you like. It will boost my confidence. :D**

* * *

She was a young girl who lived in a small village. She protected this village; it was the price she payed. She was a half demon, of course, and shouldn't have been allowed to be there. The villagers had at first felt pity for the young girl, then they had discovered her ability to control fire. It normally happened when she was enraged, and that is why she does what she does.

She had been rescued by a demon. She did not remember his name, but he had white hair. He was always so annoyed and he always wore white. He had golden eyes, but they were always blocked off to anyone, he never showed emotion.

She remembered him clearly, she always will. He had saved her.

This young girl, she went by the name of Kiyo. She was short, kind of scrawny and had red hair. Her eyes were blue, because fire could be blue. She was happy almost all the time. She was a bit young to be protecting a village, but she didn't care. She thought any age was perfect to start helping out. She worked in the fields, so her hands were always dirty, and her knees were scuffed up from sitting on rocks.

She looked like any little village girl, right?

Wrong.

Not just her aura told you what she was, but on her arms were red lines. They appeared to be ribbons wrapped around her arms at first glance, nothing more nothing less. But, they were her weapons. Each ribbon declared a different attack.

She had one undiscovered by anyone. It was a black ribbon, and it wrapped around her waist and torso, and around her neck, but seemingly out of view. She had never used it, but she knew what it did. One whip onto the ground from it, and it would cause an explosion. She never wanted to try it.

She had morals, and using explosives wasn't the answer unless she was killing a demon that threatened her or the village.

* * *

Later that night, Kiyo was walking down the dirt path to her small hut. She lived by herself, but that was perfectly okay. She understood the qualms of the villagers.

She pushed back the mat that made her door, and lit a small candle, and made a fire for cooking. She had worked heavily today in the fields, and she was very tired. The heat had practically killed her. She decided on a bath the next day. She stirred the soup, and sighed. She was happy living her.

She worked, she slept, she bathed, she had food every night. And, she got the satisfaction of watching the smiles as she kept the village safe. She loved it here.

She rubbed her face. She hated the silence. It was too quiet for her liking. Kiyo stood, and then suddenly a hand was around her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Stay quiet, and you won't get hurt..." Murmured a woman's voice. Kiyo nodded quickly.

Ropes bound her hands together, and suddenly, she was blind. She was pushed outside, and suddenly she felt air in her face. What was going on. She couldn't move, she felt frozen, chilled down to the bone. And with her, that was never a good sign. The woman grabbed Kiyo's arm, and dragged her into some place she didn't know, because she couldn't see. She was pushed to the ground, and the blind fold was yanked from around her eyes. Her ropes were snapped as well.

"Take him." Kiyo blinked as a young girl placed an infant in her arms. Kiyo looked down into violet eyes. She gasped, and he sat up, placing his hands on her chest, right where her heart was. She felt odd, like she was being watched from the inside out, like someone was looking too closely at her.

An odd feelings spread throughout her body, and her heart skipped a beat. "Those humans are using you, you know." The infant whispered, only for her ears. She closed her eyes, the next sensation was pain. She wanted to scream, but her body was no longer hers.

"They only want what they want, humans will never be satisfied." He whispered, his voice soft, but mocking. Her heart skipped another beat. The infant frowned.

"You hate them, you know." He stated. Kiyo shook her head slowly, numbness the only thing now. She didn't know what was happening. Who was that demon that had saved her?

Who was she?

"I don't..." She choked out. The infant grimaced angrily.

"You do, and you know it. No one will ever love you or accept you for you." Suddenly, she could feel the anger and hatred boiling inside of her. The infant chuckled. Kiyo gasped as everything disappeared, and then she saw through a new perspective.

"Kiyo, I need you to answer something for me. Can you sense the presence of the Shikon Jewel shards?" Thoughts ran through her mind, and she nodded.

"Yes, I can." Her voice was emotionless.

"Excellent. Kagura, now." The woman that had stolen Kiyo stepped forward with a shard glowing with a sinister darkness. She placed it on Kiyo's forehead, and suddenly, a barrier shown around Kiyo. The shard bounced off.

Kagura tried again after the child prodded her again into darkness. The infant sighed in relief when the protective barrier gave way to the shard. But, he noticed one thing; the shard was slightly purified as it went through.

The was going to be interesting... He thought to himself, greatly amused.

* * *

**There ya go, hope ya liked it and RxR!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ba ba bummmm!**


End file.
